nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Up (Remix)
"Break Up (Remix)" is a song by Mario featuring Gucci Mane, Sean Garrett, and Nicki Minaj. Minaj's lyrics (Mario!) When I kiss you so good, why would you wanna break up? (Gucci!) When this loving is so good, why would you wanna break up? (Sean Garrett the pimp) If I hit that so good, why would you wanna break up? (Gucci!) If the feeling is so good, why would you wanna break up? (We goin' in!) Loving you, loving you, loving you When I'm, when I'm, loving you Loving you why would you wanna break up? Do anything for you, why would you wanna break up? See I be driving through your hood, why would you wanna break up? Now baby girl had dumped me, she no longer wants me I'm no longer hired, she said that I been fired On to the next one, more fish in the sea Girls are like buses, miss one next 15 one coming Gucci Mane crazy and the ice game stuntin' Swag so stupid but the bitch straight dumped me Over, no more smoking doja Baby girl went AWOL, she used to be my soldier Don't, Don't I lace you with the Gucci? Don't, don't I deck you in the Louis? Don't, don't I make your earlobe freeze? Don't, don't when I dive, I dive deep I know I be gone I know I be gone I know I be (flirting with them girls) I know I be say I be right back but take too long I know I be saying I be faithful but I don't I know I be making you them promises then breaking your heart again Telling you she wasn't who she was, then we arguing But baby, I love you—oh! Loving you, loving you, loving you When I'm, when I'm, loving you Loving you why would you wanna break up? Do anything for you, why would you wanna break up? See I be driving through your hood, why would you wanna break up? You might be from the hood, but to me you're a model Everything I ever ever seen in a model If you leavin', baby don't leave me 'til tomorrow Tonight we gonna get a little tipsy with a bottle You gonna get me up, I'mma take 'em down Imma change my ways, we gon work it out Girl, I wouldn't be the same if you were with somebody else Girl, it wouldn't be the same if I were with somebody else I know I made mistakes before Promise you won't get hurt no more I got what you like and you know Once you lay down, it's on Loving you, loving you, loving you When I'm, when I'm, loving you Loving you why would you wanna break up? Do anything for you, why would you wanna break up? See I be driving through your hood, why would you wanna break up? Yep the barbie, yep p-pushing a Ferrari You was wildin' like safaris, now you sa s-s-s-sorry But I'm not listen, n-not listen, n-not listenin'-in' 'Cause I b-b-ball, got gentlemen whistlin' I got the referee makin' all kind of calls 'Cause they be sweatin me like NBA player balls Now you cryin', nose all stuffy I told you you was lucky, now I'm the bride of Chucky (Chucky, Chucky, Chucky) Loving you, loving you, loving you When I'm, when I'm, loving you Loving you why would you wanna break up? Do anything for you, why would you wanna break up? See I be driving through your hood, why would you wanna break up? Category: Songs Category: Songs featuring Minaj Category: Remixes Category:2009 Category:Barbie